DGray Academy
by FatedHope
Summary: Who knew a story with a shounen plot can be easily turned into a shoujo plot!
1. The first day

**Well. Who knew an action anime can easily be turned over into a harem anime LOL. :3 So basically. This is my second fanfic. I got this idea from watching their omake theatre marathon on youtube LOL. I was like...hmm. What if DGM really existed as a school life anime? So I decided to make one myself. Not too sure if it's a good idea or not since I don't like screwing with the storyline too much like, COMPLETELY CHANGING THE WHOLE GENRE OF THE ORIGINAL ANIME. Anyways. What school life fanfic can go on without some romance involved? :3 Lenalee is gonna be the main character here, whether you like it or not. The guys are pretty obvious. I will tell you that she is gonna end up with someone, but not telling who. mwahahaha :3 **

**disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the story in any way, shape or form. But dibs on Allen :3**

**enjoy. (\(^ ^)o**

* * *

"Oiiiiiiii! Lenalee-Chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Lavi hollered as he chased after Lenalee. She was walking with her head down. "Huh?" she said as she stopped and looked around to see who was calling her. No one. When she turned around, she saw Lavi running after her. He stopped next to her and bended down to catch his breath.

"G-good mo-morning!" he said in between breaths. Lenalee looked down at the messy redhead and blinked.

"Good morning Lavi-kun" she said and smiled. Lavi finally caught his breath. He stood up and smiled back.

"I was yelling and trying to catch up to you all the way back there!" he laughed and fixed his hair. "No wonder you're in the track team. You're fast even when you're walking, hahaha!"

Lenalee laughed along nervously "Sorry. I probably was thinking about something else so I couldn't hear you." she caught herself looking into his deep green eyes.

"It's ok. You were probably thinking about how this year will go weren't you." Lavi looked at her long hair. "I'm glad you grew your hair back out. It was really pretty last year." Lenalee looked away and blushed at the comment. Lavi smiled. _"Damn. She's cuter than last year. Big eyes, dark hair, fair skin..." _He couldn't resist staring at her in that miniskirt. "Let's go" he said, stopping himself from perving any further. "We don't want to be late for the first day of school."

Lenalee nodded cutely. "mm~!"

_*school bell rings in the distance*_

"Yikes! We're late!" Lavi said turning to Lenalee.

Lenalee stared into the distance.

"Hurry Lenalee!" He started running. "We can still make it - eh?" Lenalee ran past him. Before he knew it, she was dragging him on the ground as she ran. "WAHHHHHHHHHH. LENALEE! TOO FAST. T-TOO FASTTTT" Lavi screamed and covered his mouth with his hand.

Lenalee looked behind at the about-to-barf Lavi. "Sorry Lavi-kun. The gate will close in 30 seconds and we're almost there. Just need

a little bit more."

They turned the corner and saw the gate almost closing. "Oh no! Not yet!" Lenalee said and speeded up.

"L-Lenalee Cha-chan...I'm about to...p-puke" Lavi stuttered.

"We're almost there Lavi! Almost there!" She said running towards the gate. "WE CAN MAKE IT!"

The gate was a feet away from closing. She made a sudden break right in front of it. A hand from above stopped it from closing.

"GET IN YOU IDIOTS." a harsh voice scolded.

"K-Kanda-kun!" Lenalee said, relieved.

Kanda was standing behind her, his two hands held onto the gate doors. "HURRY. I'M NOT GONNA HOLD THIS ANY LONGER!" Kanda said. His arms started to tremble. The gate was closing centimeter by centimeter.

Lenalee squeezed her petite body in and dragged the pale looking Lavi behind her.

_**BAM!**_

The gate closed with Kanda outside still holding onto the poles. He was breathing heavily.

"K-Kanda!" Lenalee said. "How are you gonna get in?"

Kanda looked away "Tch."

"HEY!" Lavi suddenly woke up. "DON'T DO THAT TO LENALEE! YOU'RE STILL AN ASS LIKE LAST YEAR!" he yelled at Kanda.

Kanda ignored him. He looked up at the gate.

"Huh?" Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other with clueless faces.

A bookbag dropped from above. A shadow formed on the ground. They looked up. Kanda was jumping off on top of the gate.

"......." Lenalee and Lavi sat there speechless.

Kanda jumped down and landed on his knees. With the conceited face of his, he stood up and cleaned of his pants.

"............." Lenalee and Lavi still sat there stunned.

Kanda picked up his bag and started walking off cooly. "You guys have fun staring into space. I'm going to class."

"A..Ah! Lavi!" Lenalee snapped back to reality. "We have to get going! We're gonna be REALLY late!" she stood up and ran after Kanda.

"...You...you all are going to leave me here?" Lavi said weakly.

* * *

_*In the classroom*_

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU! LENALEEEEEEE!" ruckus was coming out from Class 1-A. "LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE. BROTHER SHOULD'VE TAKEN YOU TO SCHOOL WITH ME!!!!!!!!! I SHOULD'VE NEVER LEFT THAT EARLY AND LEAVE YOU BEHIND." Komui cried out loud. "NOW LAVI-KUN AND KANDA-KUN ISN'T HERE EITHER!!!!!!"

"Komui sensei!" Allen yelled, locking his arms around him "Get a hold of yourself! They're probably just late together!"

"EH???????? TOGETHER?!?!?!?!?!" Komui stopped moving around for a second. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POOR AND INNOCENT LENALEE! WHAT ARE THOSE TWO WOLVES DOING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!?" Komui pushed off Allen and took out a shovel from his closet. "Don't worry Lenalee. Your big brother is coming to save you."

"EH?! KOMUI SENSEI! NO!" Allen held onto his leg. "STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS! YOU'RE OVER-REACTING!"

"What's all that noise?" Lavi said walking up the stairs to their classroom.

"Hmph. Probably Komui making a big fuss just because we're late." Kanda said.

Lenalee looked worried. She knew it was more than just a fuss.

"Phew! FINALLY!" Lavi stopped at the top of the stairs. "Why isn't our elevator working anywa - WAHHHHHHH!" Lavi slipped on a puddle of water.

"WAH!" He fell back on Lenalee and she fell on top of Kanda.

"O_______O;........."

_**BOOM!**_

They all landed on the bottom of the stairs.

"O-owwwww..." Lavi mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU!" They heard a scream coming their way. "LENA-" he ran past the stairway and looked down at them. Lavi was sitting down on Lenalee, looking straight up at him. And Lenalee was lying on top of Kanda.

"L-L-L-Lenalee...W-what are they..." he held up his shovel. "WHAT ARE YOU PERVERTS DOING TO MY LENALEE!?" He started to run downstairs holding up some weird knife/hammer/broom sorta thing.

"K-KOMUI SENSEIIIIIIIIIII!" Lavi screamed and waved his hands furiously " IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I SWEAR. I SLIPPED ON THAT PUDDLE OF WA-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Komui tumbled down the stairs from slipping on that same exact puddle of water. Deja vu.

_**BOOM!**_

He fell right on top of Lavi. "O-ow...YOU MONSTERS. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LENALEE."

* * *

_*in the classroom, once again*_

_*talkingtalking*_

"A-hem." Komui grabbed everybodies attention. "Good morning class and welcome back to -Academy. This is your second year and I hope to make it as enjoyable as possible." he glances at Lavi and Kanda.

"Gulp."

"Tch."

"And so, let's begin the class with a roll call." he takes out a book and begins calling out names. "Skinn Bolic!"

Lenalee stared out the window. A note fell on top of her desk. "Huh?" she thought as she opened it up.

"Sit with us during lunch ok? ω! -Lavi."

Lenalee looked over at Lavi's side of the room. He looked back at her with a smile. She nodded and put the note in her desk.

"ALLEN! KANDA! STOP ARGUING." Komui hollered.

* * *

Lenalee carried her lunchtray and looked around the lunchroom. She easily spotted Allen and his tall stack of plates and bowls on the table. Lavi was sitting across from him.

"Ah! Lenalee" Lavi said cheerfully. "Sit."

"Rinlaree!" Allen turned to her with his face stuffed with noodles.

"Hi guys." she took a seat next to Allen. "I see you still have the same appetite as last year Allen." she said

Allen swallowed and smiled. "Yep! I can still eat alot more if only Jerry wouldn't limit how many servings each student get."

Lenalee looked down at her rice and vegetables. "Here you go Allen." she put the plate in front of him. "I can't eat today anyways since I have track practice." she smiled.

Allen blushed. "T-Thank you Lenalee..." and starting chomping on a carrot.

"How was your summer Lenalee?" Lavi asked

"It was great, aside from work and track practice. I had alot of rest and fun." she replied.

"That's great! Me and Allen went to a boyscout camp this summer. Man was it hard."

"Really Allen?" she looked at him.

Allen nodded, still stuffed with food. "Hard work but it was exciting as well." He got excited."We swam underwater to pick up trash, and we planted flowers and trees, and we even learned how to bake cookies to sell, and we went traveling to different places...."

_"Allen has really attractive eyes"_ she thought. She found herself dozing off as Allen ranted on. _"They're so bright and clear..."_

"WATCH OUT LENALEE!" Lavi screamed.

_**SPLASH.**_

Hot soup poured all over Allen, as he covered Lenalee with his arms. The whole cafeteria turned to see what happened.

"I-I-I'M VERY SORRY ALLEN-KUN." It was Miranda Lotto. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I-It's alright Miranda." Allen got up and smiled.

"Lenalee! are you ok?" Lavi started wiping her face with a napkin.

"I'm fine Lavi." she said and looked up at Allen, which Miranda kept bowing to and being wiped with a towel. "Thank you Alle-"

"LENALEEEEEEEEE!" Komui interrupted as he flew past the crowds of people. "MY POOR LENALEE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Bro-ther! I'm ok, it's just Allen that-"

"OH LENALEE. NEVER EAT IN HERE AGAIN. ITS FULL OF DANGER. COME EAT IN MY OFFICE FROM NOW ON." he dragged her through the crowd.

"L-Lenalee..." Lavi said softly.

"Komui! Slow down please!" Lenalee turned around and looked at Allen.

"It's really ok Miranda. I'm fine, don't worry about me" he said.

_**BA-DUMP.**_ A strong feeling overwhelmed her. Lenalee grabbed her chest and smiled at the fretting Allen. _"This...may not be a bad year after all."_


	2. Broken

**Second chapter, yo :3 The first chapter got a pretty good response, I had people adding the story to their favorites so that encouraged me alot :D Yes, I'm very easily pleased = =.**

**PS -- If anybody does KPop, I'm completely hooked onto 2PM's new song "Again&Again" I'm officially a fan. But I really wonder do all their fans use 10 days worth of their breakfast money to buy their album, cause I certainly do ;__________; but it's all worth it .**

**If you don't like KPop, check it out anyways cause if you like catchy songs, hot dancing, and pretty boys, I can guarantee they can win your heart. :) Heck, they stold mines completely XD;;**

**Enough of the pimping. Enjoy! (\(^∀^)o**

_

* * *

_

_Bell rings._

Class 1-A started packing up.

"Well, that's all for today." Cross said hastily. "if you have any questions, ask them tomorrow."

"Cross sensei!" Lavi raised his hand. "Why can't we ask you after school?" he asked with a smirk.

"I have a date afterschool, that's why. Now hurry and leave."

"Geez...sensei. Way to put your students first before anything else." Lavi got up and started putting his books in his bag. "C'mon Allen, hurry up."

"W-wait Lavi." Allen stared at the blackboard. "Sensei, I don't understand--"

"Stupid child." Cross screamed at the poor kid. "Didn't I tell you to don't ask me any questions?! Ask me tomorrow. I'm busy after school."

"But sensei!"

Cross interrupted him. "Lenalee!" he shouted for her. She was in the back of the room organizing the books. She immediately turned around.

"Yes Sensei?" she asked running up to him.

"Tutor Allen on this topic.

"WHAT?!" Allen cried out. "Stop being so lazy sensei! Your no different from last year!" he scolded.

"Sensei, that's just pathetic." Lenalee said. "You should teach your own students, that's your responsibility."

"I'm not being lazy, and I am being responsible. I'm just letting you learn by yourselves." he looked at Lenalee and smirked. "Besides Allen, you got yourself such a cute tutor, you should be thankful." he chuckled proudly. Allen stared at him unbelievably.

"Now go home, I have a date to go to." and he walked quickly out the room before Allen get to say anything.

"Allen." Lavi started, apparently he was standing by the doorway the whole time. "I can help you too you know. I'm pretty good with math." he smiled.

"Will you?!" Allen asked happily as they left the room.

"Sure." he turned around "Lenalee, you can come too."

Lenalee locked the door as she left the room. "No thanks guys, I have track practice right now."

"Then we can go after your track practice." Allen said.

"Yeah, we can wait for you." Lavi smiled. "And besides, Allen needs more than one tutor" he laughed.

"What was that supposed to mean, Lavi?"

"Nothing." Lavi whistled.

"Liar."

Lenalee hesitated for a moment. "_Should I go?" _she pondered. _"I should go...just to thank Allen for what happened in lunch."_

"O...Ok, I'll go." she said, breaking into their arguement.

"Alright then!" Lavi said enthusiastically. "We'll wait for you in front of the school."

* * *

_*in the library*_

"You have to cancel the X on both sides--" Lenalee was interrupted once again by Allen's loud eating.

"Allen!" Lavi looked up from the book he was reading. "Shouldn't you be listening to Lenalee instead of eating chips?" He snatches the bag from his hand. "It's you that needs tutoring, now pay attention."

Allen smiled nervously. "S-sorry Lenalee, Lavi. I'm just not good with studying without some sort of food."

Lenalee laughed nervously. "It's ok Lavi-kun, I figured this would happen anyways. As long as he gets what I'm saying."

Allen nodded. "Can I please have my bag of chips back, please Lavi?" he begged in a cute tone.

"Fine." The annoyed Lavi stood up and stretched his arms "I'm gonna get myself something to drink." he said and left

Lenalee made sure Lavi was out of sight, then she turned to the stuffed Allen. "A-Allen kun." she started.

Allen paused from putting a chip into his mouth. "Yes Lenalee? What is it?" he looked at her in the eye.

Lenalee turned away a little. "Thanks. Thank you for today, during lunch." she said

Allen thought for a moment, then chuckled softly. "Oh. That was nothing. It's better than Komui finding his sister drenched in lentil soup." he smiled friendily. "Which reminds me..." he took out a dirty towel "I have to give this back to Miranda, she kept on insisting me to keep it."

Lenalee nodded and held her hand out "I'll give it back to her on the way home."

Allen gave her the towel. "Thanks, I would've forgotten it."

At that time, Lavi came back and stopped their conversation. "Here Lenalee." he put down a small can of orange juice. "Drink it."

"Eh?! What about me Lavi?!" Allen cried out childishly.

"I only had money for two." Lavi said sitting down. "Besides, you ate too much already. You will never make it into the boxing team this way."

Lenalee looked up. "Boxing?" she asked curiously.

Lavi turned to her. "Yep, me and Allen are trying out for the boxing team this year. We couldn't make it in last year because of SOMEONE who had to bring food to the tryouts." he glanced at Allen, whom returned a shaky smile. "If it wasn't for you Allen, we wouldn't be kicked out of the gym."

"I promise I won't this year." Allen said confidently. "I was nervous so I thought I should bring some food to relax."

A happy feeling filled Lenalee. It was the thought of Allen boxing that made her happy. "Thats great! Work hard both of you!" She slided her can of juice over to Allen.

"Here, you have this."

"REALLY?!" Allen brightened up.

"Yep, you need alot of energy anyways." she added

Allen nodded and starting gulping down his drink.

"It's pretty late." Lavi said looking at the clock on the wall. "I think we should go."

"Your right." Allen put down his can and looked around the library. "No one is here anymore."

"And its dark outside." Lenalee strechted her neck to take a look out the window.

"Let's leave." Lavi said as he packed his bag. Allen and Lenalee agreed and started to put away their stuff too.

* * *

*outside*

"We go this way." Lavi pointed.

"My house is this way" Lenalee pointed to the opposite direction. "I have to take a bus home."

"Shouldn't one of us go with Lenalee?" Allen said. "It's dark and its kinda dangerous for a girl to go home alone."

"It's ok. I'm fine by myself." Lenalee shook her head. "Besides, I always get home late when its a match day."

"But this is different." Lavi said. "We kept you in this late, so we'll get you home." He grabbed Lenalee's arm and started walking off.

"I'll go with her, Allen." he suggested.

"Ok, be careful!" Allen hollered after him.

"Wait for me with dinner Allen, and don't eat everything!" Lavi yelled back.

Allen's laughed faded out in the distance.

* * *

*on the bus*

Lavi and Lenalee rode the bus silently. Lavi listened to music while Lenalee was reading.

Lenalee tried to focus on her book, but found it incredibly hard after what Lavi said to Allen. "_Wait for me with dinner...What was that supposed to mean?"_ She closed her book and stared out the window.

Lavi looked down and saw her acting strange. He took off one side of his started.

"Lenalee?" he asked worriedly. She jumped a little.

"Y-yes?" she said. "Y-you startled me."

Lavi smiled. "Sorry. I just saw you acting a little weird...are you ok?"

She looked out the window again. "There...is something bothering me. It's nothing really big. It's stupid really actually."

Lavi raised his eyebrow. "What's bothering you?" he asked, taking off his headphones completely.

Lenalee turned to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't place her thoughts into words.

"I--I don't know if I should ask you this, it's a bit private." she stuttered. "I...heard you telling Allen to wait for me with dinner back home, and...I was just curious to knowing what that means." she looked down.

Lavi put on a blank face. Then he bursted out laughing. Lenalee looked at him. "Oh! Well...I'm not sure if I can tell you this without Allen's consent, but I'm sure he doesnt mind." he smiled a bit.

Lenalee listened attentively.

"I live with Allen." he said in a voice that was hard to tell if he was happy or not. "He doesn't have any parents-- he's an orphan." he stuck his head out the window.

Lenalee eyes widened. A overwhelming feeling struck her and stuck in her heart. She felt like crying. But she couldn't feel herself breathing or even thinking anymore. Before she knew it, tears started rolling down her face. She wanted to wipe it away, but her hands sat there like a statue.

Lavi leaned his arms on the windowsill and put his head down. He didn't realize the crying Lenalee and continued. "I'm not much older than him, but I can take care of him for the stuff he can't do. He looks like a jolly fellow all the time but, we can never imagine the pain he goes through." Lavi stopped for a moment. "The only relative he said he can remember is his foster father, but he passed away when he was really young."

Lenalee began to cry uncontrollably. Lavi heard small noises coming from her and turned around. "Lenalee?" he asked softly.

She ignored him and continued sobbing. Her body was still inside a big block of ice.

Lavi smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Lenalee. "It's no use crying Lenalee." he said gently.

Lenalee covered her face with her hands and cried softly on Lavi's shoulder. Allen was always a carefree and cheerful person, but it was all a mask. His true feelings are hidden underneath. _"Why won't he act the way he wants? Why does he have to trap himself inside?" _A sudden thought pierced through her mind as her body regained conciousness. She wanted to care for him, more than anybody in the world. She wanted to break that fake mask hes wearing. She wanted to open up Allen to her and everyone else around him.

"Lenalee..." He said in a bittersweet tone. He pulled her away from him, but held onto her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes. "Do...you like Allen?"

Lenalee felt that certain uncomfortable, yet warm feeling in her heart again. _"I...don't know either, Lavi."_ she thought, but couldn't answer him. She wanted to avoid his sad green eyes, but something in them didn't let her leave their sight. After what felt like years, she decided to answer Lavi's question.

"Lavi, I--"

"I..." Lavi stopped her from going any further.

"really don't care if you like him." he pulled her back in. "because--" He paused and hugged her tighter. "he's only a friend."

Lenalee frozed. She never heard him spoke in such a cold and scary voice before, as if it was a voice belonging to someone completely different. The tenderness of his usual voice disappeared, every word stung her heart. She didn't know what to say.

A few moments later, Lavi slowly let go of her, but continued holding onto her hand. He stared out the window. Lenalee watch him as the wind blew his hair. Lavi turned back and looked at her.

"I wish..." he grabbed her hand tightly "...this bus will go on forever." he said and his sweet smile returned to his face.

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. THE DRAMA. Why must you be so lucky Lenalee? .______.**

**Short chapter. Will make the next chapter a bit longer. Promise :3 **

**Please comment! ^^**


	3. A new feeling blooms

**Third chapter! Coming out right after the second one cause my internet broke down and I spent my days internetless catching up on my fanfics, coloring manga, texting nonstop and oogle over 2PM's MV which I downloaded before my internet got cut off. Thank goodness or else I would've lost it. ._.**

**To sum things up to this point. Lavi likes Lenalee, Lenalee learns about his past, she might like Allen, just maybe, Lavi shows his evil side (or his "hot" side as my friend noted) and everything confuses Lenalee . *Sighs* the drama = =. For KandaxLenalee shippers, their little moment is coming right up!**

**Enjoy! (\(^∀^)o**

* * *

*whistles blow*

"GUYS GIVE ME 50 PUSHUPS. GIRLS GIVE ME 10 LAPS." Cloud sensei hollered at her tired and worn out students. She turned to the track field where the girls were running their laps. She nodded satisfyingly and took a look at the boys. They were all struggling to push themself up under the insane heat. She noticed something strange as she counted the guys in her class. Someone was missing. She looked around the soccer field and spotted Kanda.

"You." she kicked Kanda's feet while he was on his last pushup. He lost balance and landed face down on the dirt. "Where is Walker?" Everybody paused and looked at him scarily. A sudden killing intention filled the air.

"Oh man..." Everybody groaned. They knew a storm was coming.

Kanda got up slowly. "Wh--WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he exploded. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME FOR?" his face was flaming red.

Cloud ignored his questions."WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TALKING TO A TEACHER LIKE THIS." Cloud yelled back louder. "WHERE IS WALKER?" she repeated.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE THAT BEANSPROUT IS. WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME ANYWAYS?"

"YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER, EVEN A BLIND CAN TELL YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS." Cloud said cluelessly. Kanda gritted his teeth.

"We...ARE NOT FRIENDS. HE'LL BE THE LAST PERSON IN THE WORLD I WOULD BECOME FRIENDS WITH." he bursted out. "I HATE THAT IDIOT. AND NOW I HATE HIM EVEN MORE."

Cloud looked into Kanda's furious eyes. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE HIM OR NOT." she yelled furiously. "AND FOR YELLING AT ME, GET BACK DOWN AND DO AN EXTRA HUNDRED."

Kanda cursed under his breath as he stomped away. Cloud followed up to him and kicked him behind the knee.

_**BAM!**_

By this time, the girls heard yelling from across the running tracks. They were all taking a break on the bleachers.

"What's happening over there?" Lou Fa asked curiously.

"Sounds like Kanda's gotten into a fight already." Rhode said with a sigh. "And it's only been two days into school. Some classmates you have." she smirked at Lenalee. She returned a confused look.

"I think he's arguing with the teacher!" Miranda said, pointing to their direction.

They all ran across the court to the scene. They saw him struggling to stand up, but Cloud's foot stopped him everytime. His face was smeared with dirt and he was sweating all over.

"YOU DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD, YOU STUBBORN ASS." Cloud pushed her feet down on his back. "I'M THE TEACHER HERE, AND YOU LISTEN TO ME."

Lavi spoke up. "C-Cloud Sensei." he raised his hands nervously. Everybody shifted their attention to him.

"WHAT?" Cloud yelled at him.

"...Allen is in detention for not completing his math homework." he chuckled. "B-but I'm sure he will be back in a couple of minutes."

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!!" Cloud and Kanda screamed together.

_"Lavi's smiling genuinely again..."_ Lenalee thought back at what happened on the bus. She frowned and looked down at her hand that Lavi held onto so tightly. She couldn't forget that Lavi. It was a Lavi that she's never seen or felt before.

"Heheh." Lavi smiled weakly. "Sorry, but I thought it would be a good idea to lay low first before stopping any of you." he added.

"You little bastard..." Kanda cursed as he formed his hands into a fist. His fierce eyes made Lavi run for his life.

* * *

"O-ow." Kanda clenched tightly onto his towel to keep in the pain.

"Please stop moving." Lenalee dabbed a wet towel on Kanda's back. "It's a little bruised, but it should be ok."

They sat under the big tree near the tracks. It was a bright and hot summer day, the flowers on the cherry blossom trees scattered all over the school ground. Sweet scents of happy feelings filled the air.

"Tch. That lady isn't even a human being." Kanda said annoyed. "Her legs are made out of steel."

Lenalee laughed at his comment. "It's your fault for what happened. You should've just listened to her." she flipped the towel over. "Your lucky she didn't break your back, she even let you go without reporting you to the principal."

"I don't care if she did." Kanda said stubbornly. "I didn't do anything wrong anyways."

Lenalee started rubbing his back with all her strength.

"OW. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!" Kanda screamed and jumped up.

"For being an idiot." she replied and sat him back down.

"You didn't really want to help me, you just wanted to give me a lecture too." Kanda looked away madly.

Lenalee slapped him this time. "If I really wanted to lecture you, I wouldn't help you with your injury. I could've just stepped on you too."

Kanda mumbled with his sour face as he put his shirt back on.

Lenalee smiled a little. "Your really the same as ever, Kanda." she teased. "Around other people, you act so tough. But around me, your still weak as ever."

"Shut up." he replied, buttoning up his shirt "I just don't want to argue with you."

Lenalee laughed. "I've known you ever since we were little. I think I should know you more than anybody else."

"Hmph." he turned away embarrasingly.

"YUUUUUUU-CHANNNN!" Lavi's holler was heard all the way across the field. "STOP FLIRTING WITH LENALEE AND COME PLAY SOCCER!"

"Grrr..." Kanda stood up. "SHUT UP STUPID LAVI! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"I'M SCARED!" Lavi flailed around. "A MAN WITH A BROKEN BACK IS GOING TO HURT ME!" he laughed.

Lenalee smiled at their bickering. "_Maybe...that was just a wrong feeling." _she thought of Lavi again. _"Yeah...that couldn't be Lavi...he isn't like that at all." _But his cold voice kept on repeating in her head. _"Lavi cares about his friends alot, so that must've not be him." _she nodded and convinced herself she was wrong. She looked up to see Kanda running across the field, chasing Lavi with a baseball bat.

"Pssst! Lenalee!" she heard a whisper calling her name. She looked around. No one.

"LENALEE!" the whisper got louder. "UP HERE!" Lenalee looked up. There was Allen sitting on a branch like a squirrel, looking gloomy and helpless. He waved at her innocently.

Lenalee was startled. "Al-Allen kun! Why are you up there for? It's dangerous!" Lenalee said loudly.

"SHHH!" he continued to whisper "Not so loud!" he looked around nervously "I'm not supposed to be here right now, because I still have math homework I didn't finish. But sensei fell asleep during detention so I snuck out."

"Why did you sneak out?" Lenalee asked.

Allen smiled timidly and pointed at his textbook. "I...don't know how to do this type of question."

* * *

_*on top of the tree branch (LOL!)*_

Allen scribbled notes in his book as Lenalee taught.

"That's the basic process." she said, letting out a breath. "It's hard work, but it gets you the right answer."

Allen looked half confused and half acknowledged. "Alright." he contiuned his math problem. "I'll try to answer the rest."

Lenalee sat back and looked up at the cherry blossoms. It had the brightest pink color during the summer. She plucked the prettiest one out from a small branch and started playing with it.

The sound of wind blowing and faint laughing felt awkward for her. Allen was concentrated on his work, but she couldn't help think about what Lavi told her last night. _"An orphan..." "No parents..." "the pain..." _How does she expect herself to act normal around him after knowing about his background? She looked down at her flower.

"Um...Lenalee?" Allen said, breaking the silence. He showed her his book "What do you do after this?"

Lenalee ignored his question and kept staring at the flower.

"Lenalee?" he waved his hands in front of her.

"Allen-kun.." she started and looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I know that..." she said quietly. "You're...an orphan."

The wind got stronger, but the laughing sounds in the background faded out. They stared at each other. The tension became thick, and the silence was unbearable. Lenalee realized that she brung up something he never wants to talk about. She widened her eyes and gasped.

"I-I'm so sorry Allen." she looked away. "What, what was I thinking. I'm terribly sorry to bring that up!" she apologized. She never knew that she wanted to talk about it so much. She wanted to take the first step in opening his heart, but didn't want to hurt him in any way. It slipped out of her that moment.

"It's ok Lenalee." Allen chuckled as he shook his head. "I figured Lavi would tell someone anyways. I'm actually glad it was you." he closed his book and leaned back. "Actually...it's been out of my mind for a while." he said and looked up at the sky.

Lenalee looked at him sympathetically. The look in his eyes didn't change. It was still so clear and strong. But she refused to believe that it was really his true emotions.

"I've lived alone for 15 years, I think one should be used to that by then." he looked at her and grinned.

Lenalee looked back down at her flower. Somehow, the pink color disappeared. The painful feeling in her heart returned. Her whole body stood still once again.

They sat there for a while, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Allen reached over to Lenalee and took her flower.

"?" Lenalee watched Allen bending and playing around with the flower.

After a few seconds, he held it out again. "Ta-da!" he beamed proudly. "For you."

"I...don't understand." Lenalee said while she twirled the flower around, but didn't see anything different about it, except for the stem which seemed to be bended into a strange shape.

Allen laughed as he took the flower from her again. He sat up on his knees and began twisting the stem of the flower onto a lock of her hair.

"There!" he sat back down, admiring his work. "It's a bit crooked, but it looks nice on you." he smiled.

Lenalee felt her face turn hot. "T-Thank you." she lightly touched her handmade hair ornament.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Allen assured her confidently. He jumped down from the tree. He held up his hand. "Come." he said and smiled sweetly. "Take my hand."

Lenalee frozed. _**Woosh.**_ A strong gust of wind blew up a tornado of cherry blossom petals, which made Allen's smile seem even more heart warming. It felt like time had stopped just for them.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice heard from the soccer field destroyed the romantic setting.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" it screamed. They both looked over.

"Oh boy..." Allen saw a figure running towards them, as if the end of the world was coming closer and closer. He knew who it was.

Komui breaked right below the tree and pushed Allen aside. "DON'T BE AFRAID LENALEE! I'LL CATCH YOU! JUMP DOWN INTO NEESAN'S ARMS!"

Lenalee looked annoyed. She jumped down with all her might and landed right on top of Komui, which flattened Allen in the bottom.

_**Boom!**_

"Thank you, brother." she got up and walked off flustered.

"L-Lenalee!" he reached out. "Wait for me!"

"Sen...Sensei..." Allen said weakly. "Can you please get up? Your heavy."

Lenalee darted across the track field and soccer field.

"Ah! Lenalee!" Lavi cried. "Lenalee! Help me!" He strugged as Kanda held onto him in a headlock.

She couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anybody else at that moment. All that was in her mind was Allen's voice.

She took off the flower slowly from her hair and smiled at it. _"I'll...treasure it forever."_

* * *

**...So cheesy. LOL. But you know you love some good cheese :D. As I promised, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. But the KandaxLenalee scene was too, too short. Damn you Kanda for being so easily irritated.**

**The beginning was a bit violent _ _ But I was really aiming for humour. Didn't know it would turn out to be a fight rofl. I love making fun of Kanda BUT IT'S ALL OUT OF LOVE, NO HATE.**

**If anybody didn't know, Lenalee and Kanda has been childhood friends ever since they were little. Well that's what Hoshino Katsura-san told us. So :3.**

**Please comment! ^^**


	4. Pudding

I chose the title Pudding because the pudding Komui gives Lenalee actually has a special meaning behind it :D

The last chapter had too little KandaxLenalee scene, I'll put more in this one. I promise :3.

Enjoy. o(｡◕ ◕｡)o --- new siggie. keke

______________________________________________________________________________

*tick. tick. tick.*

Lenalee couldn't concentrate on her studying. The slightest sound of anything annoyed her.

She sighed and leaned back on her chair. She stared at her clock. She couldn't help but think about Allen's words today.

_"Come...Take my hand."_

She opened her desk drawer, and took out a velvet jewelry box under some books. She slowly opened it, and there layed the most precious jewel anybody can find. The pink hue of the flower really matched the black of the box. She sat there admiring the treasure.

_**WHAM! **_

"Lenalee!" Komui bursted in her room carrying a tray. Lenalee quickly closed her box and threw it under the bed.

"Brother!" she groaned. "Please knock and ask before you come in next time."

Komui ignored her lecture and contiued. "Would you like some of my homemade pudding?" he smiled proudly.

Lenalee nodded "Just leave it here." she said and got back to her work.

Komui put down the tray and looked over her shoulder. "Do... you need some help?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No thanks, brother. Please leave, your bothering me studying."

Komui smiled. "Right. I'm going now..." he waited by her door as if he was expecting her to object.

"Do...you really don't need help, Lenalee?" he asked.

Lenalee looked at him. "I don't. brother. Now leave."

Komui grinned. "Just making sure." he said in his brotherly voice and closed the door behind him.

Lenalee made sure she heard the door close behind her. Then she immediately jumped up and went to look for the box.

Half an hour later, it was nowhere to be found. Lenalee was frustrated.

"Where can it be?" she said. "My bed isn't that big, it has to be under here."

She looked at every corner and behind every desk, closet, drawers of her room. Still nothing. She flopped down on her bed. "It's gone..." she said quietly. "I--I can't find it. It's gone."

Her eyelids felt heavy, she began to feel drowsy. Slowly, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Where...is this? _Lenalee found herself standing in the center of a stage in a large stadium with thousands of seats. _What is this place?_ The whole place was dark and silent.

She started to walk around the stage. Her footsteps echoed in the vast space. She found her way to a rope and followed it. It wasn't just a normal stage. It was a ring. A matching ring. "Why am I here?" Lenalee said to herself.

Suddenly, a bright light shone down on the stage. Lenalee covered her face from the blinding light. Crowds of people appeared and filled the stadium. They were all chanting and cheering for some reason.

"ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEN!" they cheered loudly. "LAVI! LAVI! LAVI!"

"Allen?" she thought. "Lavi?" They all seem to be cheering in her direction. Lenalee turned around and saw Allen and Lavi there, standing on different ends of the ring. Lenalee was stunned. They both had on boxing gloves and a robe over them.

"Did they...really become boxers?" Lenalee said to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemans!" an announcer yelled with his hand up in the air. "Today, we have our final match between the two contestants, both aiming for the title of Junior League champion!"

Lenalee was confused. _What match?_ She found herself still standing in the middle of the ring. She tried to move, but her feet were stuck to the ground. The announcer began introducing.

"Allen! Lavi!" and the crowd cheered.

"Contestants!" the announcer motioned them to come together.

Lenalee watched them as they approached the center. They both stared at each other as they walked closer together. They stopped right in front her her. The gaze in their eyes were strange, and their usual smile wasn't there, as if they met each other for the first time in their life. They stood there, waiting for each other to say something.

After a long time, Allen spoke up. "Sorry Lavi, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to hold back. I promised her I won't." he said and held out his glove.

Lavi smiled back. "You've changed Allen." and he lightly tapped his glove with his owns. "I guess I shouldn't go light on you as well, because I'm fighting for her too."

_Allen's face...is scary..._ Lenalee was intimdated by this "new" Allen. His smile didn't give out his warm and tender aura. It was more of a...rejected and cold feeling.

"I'm not gonna lose to you anymore, Lavi." Allen smiled and held up his gloves in front of his face.

"This will be the last time you'll lose." Lavi smirked.

Lenalee knew what was happening. By that time, it was too late. The bell rung and the match started.

Lavi landed a punch on first. Allen quickly squatted and dodged it.

_**BAM!**_

Allen hit Lavi right on his side. Lavi coughed and jumped back. The crowd cheered.

Lenalee stood there in disbelief.

"N...No..." she widened her eyes. "Stop--STOP!" she screamed. It was no use, they couldn't hear her. She tried to pick up her feet, but it wouldn't budge. "ALLEN! LAVI! PLEASE! STOP!" she started to cry. "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" she grabbed her hair. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WAKE UP!"

The match carried on for what seemed like years. Lenalee frozed there. She didn't understand why they were fighting. She wanted to stop them, but couldn't.

"Stop...stop it...please stop..." she said as she wiped her tears away.

_**BAM! WHAM! BOOM!**_They kept punching and dodging. Falling to the ground and getting up again. The crowd got excited with each hit. There was no end to it. The scene was terrifying. They were both beat up badly, but none of them refused to back down.

"You've gotten stronger, Lavi." Allen got up and wiped his mouth with his gloves.

Lavi breathed heavily. "I don't consider myself strong enough 'till I beat you." he motioned him to come forward.

Allen got back on his feet and charged towards Lavi.

_**BAM! **_Another punch struck Allen.

Lenalee couldn't stop crying. Tears rolled out uncontrollably. "Why are you fighting...just for what...?" Lenalee sobbed. "You're supposed to be friends...why are you fighting?" _What could've made them fight each other? _She couldn't figure it out.

_**THUD! **_Lavi fell down, half concious. Allen leaned himself back on the ropes, half awake. He was sweating and panting.

"ONE!...TWO!...THREE!..." the referee started counting down.

Lenalee covered her face, she couldn't bare to see the sight. "Allen...Lavi..." she mumbled in her hands. "Allen...Lavi...Allen...Lavi..."

"SEVEN!...EIGHT!..."

"Allen...Lavi..."

"Lenalee?" a faint voice called her name. "Lenalee? Wake up Lenalee." the voice became more clearer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She opened her eyes, and saw Komui looking down at her.

"Lenalee?" Komui said. "Are you ok?"

Lenalee regained conciousness. She sat up and looked around. She was back in her own room.

"Ungh." Her heart was pounding fast and her head hurted.

Komui watched his sister "You were crying, did something happen?" he asked.

Lenalee looked at him. "I...I don't know." she walked up to the . Her eyes were red and swollen. Komui went over to her and touched her shoulder.

"There must be something bothering you Lenalee." Komui said.

Lenalee couldn't tell him. She didn't know what to tell him.

"It's nothing brother." she said quietly. "I just, I'm just confused. But it's alright."

Komui smiled. "Alright. I'll let you sort everything out. If you need any help, come to me right away ok." he got up and started to leave. The pudding caught his attention. It didn't move from the moment he brought it in.

"Lenalee..." Komui turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Pudding is good for you." he smiled and closed the door.

Lenalee smiled back a little. "Thanks nee-san."

______________________________________________________________________________________

*next morning*

"I'm leaving Komui!" Lenalee yelled as she put on her shoes.

"Sorry Lenalee." Komui said as he came out to the doorway. "I have something to do today so I can't take you to school."

Lenalee stood up and fixed her hair. "It's ok brother, I always went to school myself before you became a teacher, remember?" she said and smiled. "I'll be fine." she slided the door open and left.

"Be careful Lenalee..." Komui said after her.

Lenalee started running. That dream she had last night kept replaying in her head.

_I wonder...what that dream was about. _she thought.

_"I promised her I won't." _

_"I'm fighting for her too." _

"Her...huh?" Lenalee muttered to herself. She was worried. The whole dream was so realistic and felt like something that would happen anyday. The sight of Allen and Lavi fighting each other made her cringe inside. "I can't let that happen." she said determinedly. "I have to find out who's her."

She turned a corner and ran into someone.

_**BOOM!**_

She fell down on the floor.

"Ow..." Lenalee rubbed her legs. Her stockings tore off and her shins were scraped.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The other person was on the ground too.

She looked up, and her eyes widened. "K-Kanda?" she said

Kanda looked up too. "Lenalee?!" he said in amazement. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU RUNNING FOR?!" he yelled at her.

Lenalee smiled nervously. "S-Sorry Kanda. I was sort of in a rush."

"Tch. There's nothing important about school to rush for." he said sourly. He noticed her torn stockings.

Lenalee followed his stare. "Oh. Don't worry about that." she smiled. "I'm fine."

Kanda looked at her interestingly. "I wasn't worrying. It's your fault anyways." he got up and cleaned off his uniform. "See you in school." and he walked off.

Lenalee looked at him walking away. She laughed softly at herself. "How stupid of me...I wouldn't expect Kanda to really help me."

She struggled to stand up. The pain stung her legs. "Guess there's no track practice for me today..." she said as she picked up her bag and limped her way to school. "Cloud sensei is going to be really mad..."

Suddenly, she saw Kanda's figure walking towards her. His face looked as dark as charcoal.

"?" Lenalee blinked.

He stopped in front her with his usual expression and let out a breath. He then turned around and squatted down.

"Get on." he said.

"What?" Lenalee asked cluelessly.

Kanda gritted his teeth. "Hurry up and get on."

"But, I-- I don't need--"

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET ON BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." he yelled.

______________________________________________________________________________

*walking to school*

"Isn't your back hurting?" Lenalee asked over his shoulder.

"Not anymore." Kanda said. "Just take this as payback from what happened yesterday."

Lenalee smiled. "Alright." she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're even then."

"Tch." Kanda looked away. He lifted her up again.

Lenalee laughed quietly. "This happened before when we were little, Kanda." she said. "Do you remember? That time by the pond?"

Kanda thought for a while and nodded. "No one told you to be so stupid and walk into the pond yourself." he scolded.

"But it was a hair tie your mother gave you, wasn't it?" Lenalee asked. "I'm not afraid of getting myself wet, so I went in for you." she laughed again.

"Shut up." he said embarrasingly. "at least I carried you back home." he smirked. "We were even."

Lenalee closed her eyes. "I don't think we can ever be even, Kanda." she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Kanda half smiled. "I guess so." and he lifted her up a little. "You've gotten heavier." he teased

Lenalee frowned. "I'm sorry for growing up." she said childishly, then she smiled. "You've gotten stronger Kanda, much stronger."

____________________________________________________________________________________

First drama, now this. *sigh* I really wanted this to have a romance and schoolife storyline only. = = How it turned out to be like this, I'll never know. *sobs* I promise I won't make this full of loose ends.

Sorry for the fake information lol. I don't even know if theres anything such as junior league champion in boxing = =. So, no offense to anybody that boxes. If there is, please correct me so I can edit it lol. *embarrased*

Please comment! ^^

Edit: LOL. My friend just said I should just go read Hajime no Ippo if I wanted an answer XDD;; Pretty good manga btw :3 Just couldn't finish it = =.


	5. Where the Stars belong

O-OMGOMGOMG. THE MANGA IS FINALLY GONNA SAY SOMETHING ABOUT KANDA! But taking a hiatus cause...of some plagerism issues Katsura Hoshino-san is going through = =. The first thing I thought was. "How the hell do you even plagerize from manga?" O_O

Well...I guess it's better than that huge break it took for 15 years. Can't wait for the next chapter :D.

Enjoy! o(｡◕ ◕｡)o

P.S. Took a little time off from the computer cause...SAT && college stuff. Now that it's summer and I'm moving onto my senior year, I'll be a bit busier T________T But for now, I'm back for more dgrayacademy goodness! Lastly, thank you to my readers for all your comments and faves! It means alot to me :3 You guys are truly the best!

* * *

"Chaoji, can you please translate that sentence into english." Bak-sensei ordered.

"Ah, ah yes!" Chaoji stood up from his chair and immediately started reciting.

Lenalee stared out the window. Ocasionally, she would glance over at Allen and Lavi's side, where they were both sitting down next to each other. Lavi fell asleep on his desk and Allen was having fun playing with Lavi's hair.

Lenalee smiled. "You would never think friends like that will hurt each other." she continued gazing over that side.

"Hm?" The blond haired teacher shifted his attention to Lenalee.

"Lenalee?" he bursted out, interrupting Chaoji.

Lenalee looked up, startled. "Y-yes? Sensei."

"Are you ok?" he asked, walking over to her seat.

"I'm fine, sensei." Lenalee replied. "Thank you for asking." Bak nodded.

"Bak-sensei loooooves to play favorites with his students~" Rhode suddenly said.

Bak turned bright red. "NO! NO I DON'T!" he exclaimed. "THA-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Hmm? Then why do you care for Lenalee more than us?" Rhode asked.

"N-NO I DON'T! THAT'S NOT VERY PROPER FOR A TEACHER TO DO!"

"Eh?" Rhode smirked. "I never said you did anything, I just said you like to play favorites."

"WHAT?!" he turned to Lenalee. "I DON'T LENALEE. I REALLY DON'T. I LIKE ALL MY STUDENTS THE SAME!"

Lenalee blinked cluelessly.

"Sensei likes Lenalee-channn~" Jasdebi said in unison.

"NO I DON'T. DON'T SPEW NONSENSE LIKE THAT!"

"Geez. No need to get all worked up because of that, sensei." Rhode stuck out her tounge.

"Um..." Lenalee said. "Everybody, I think you're all mistaken." she waved her hands vigorously.

"Lenalee's the class president." Lavi suddenly opened his eyes. "Sensei has to look over her more." Lenalee looked over at Lavi and smiled. Lavi nodded and returned a grin.

"LA-LAVI'S RIGHT!" Bak yelled. "LENALEE'S IMPORTANT TO THE CLASS!"

"Then would you stop yelling and shut up." Kanda said and pushed his chair back. "This class is always so loud." he stood up and walked out.

"KA! KANDA-KUN!" Bak ran after him. "YOU COME BACK HERE!" he screamed.

* * *

"Thanks, Lavi." Lenalee said as she walked out the school with him. "For what happened earlier."

Lavi laughed. "Don't mention it. I didn't want you to get too embarrased." he smiled and looked at her.

Lenalee laughed. "I think Bak-sensei was more embarrased than me."

Lavi nodded. "Where's Allen by the way?" he looked around "I saw him leaving the class before us. I told him to wait for us outside the school."

Lenalee turned around. "I'll go back inside the school to look for him." she started running

"Be careful!" Lavi hollered after her. "I'll wait for you out here!"

* * *

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee hollered as she ran down the long hallway. "Allen-kun? Are you still in here?" she peeked her head into each classroom.

She ran up and down the school, and looked in every room. But Allen was no where to be found.

"Ha...ha...ha..." she bent down and breathed heavily. "Al...Allen-kun. Where are you?" she walked over to the window and leaned against it.

"Just where are you Allen?" she mumbled. "It's getting dark..." she stared out the window "Eh?" she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Who..is that?" she squinted her eyes. "It's our school's uniform, it must be a student." she kept on squinting at it. It looked like someone she knew. Her eyes widened.

"Allen-kun?!" she gasped. "ALLEN-KUN!" she shouted. But he didn't hear her.

Lenalee kept on staring at him. His face was hidden in the shadows, but he was playing with something in his hands.

"_He looks...so lonely."_ Lenalee thought. "I have to get to him." She started running to the other side of the school to reach the stairs that leads to the roof. It was a long way up. She looked at the neverending staircase and gulped.

* * *

Allen stared into the distance. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with a beautiful mixture of pink and orange colors. His eyes were glued onto the scenery.

"The day's almost over, huh?" he said to himself and smiled. He looked back down at his clenched fists and opened it up. A dragonfly as still as a rock layed there. It was moving it's legs, but the wings were missing.

"Sorry little guy." Allen said softly. "I couldn't do anything to help you." he looked at it sympathetically.

"ALLEN-KUN!" The door flew open with Lenalee standing there, huffing and out of breath. Allen jumped in shock and turned around.

"WHA-JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?!" she yelled furiously.

"LE-LENALEE!" He said, then he smiled nervously. "Ah. Uh...that's right. What am I doing up here?"

Lenalee looked up at him and frowned.

"Gulp."

_**SMACK**_

Lenalee smacked Allen across the face and he fell down to the ground.

"Tha-that hurted Lenalee." Allen said nervously as he rubbed his face.

"I DON'T CARE. IT'S DANGEROUS UP HERE! AT LEAST TELL US WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE LEAVING OFF BY YOURSELF!" Lenalee continued to yell at him.

Allen stood up "Sorry. Sorry Lenalee." he said with an apologetic smile. "It's my fault for making you worried." he clapped his hands together and lowered his head.

Lenalee turned away.

"I...I was helping out this dragonfly." Allen said and he opened his hands to show her. "It was being chased by a bird." he chuckled.

Lenalee looked at him, then she looked down at his dragonfly still was frozen in place. "Is...it alright?" she asked

"It lost it's wings. But it can still walk." Allen put down the insect on the ground. "Goodbye." he waved. "Try not to get eaten again." he laughed.

Lenalee looked at his silly smile and giggled. "I don't think that can stop any bird from eating it."

Allen laughed along. "But it's willpower to live is so strong. I'm sure it won't be eaten." he walked over to the edge and leaned on the fence. "Even though it lost it's wings, it continued to keep moving." he gazed towards the sky.

Lenalee stared at his generous face. The sudden uncomfortable, yet warm feeling surrounded her heart again. A smile slowly formed.

"You're a fool, Allen." she said with a soft laugh. "You're really a fool."

Allen turned to her. "That's mean, Lenalee! How am I a fool?" he laughed with her.

She walked over and stood next to him. "You put on that kind face for everything." she looked at him "That's foolish."

"Lenalee's nice to everyone. That makes you a fool too." he said jokingly.

Lenalee shook her head. "When I'm nice...it's different." she glanced at Allen. "You just act kind, don't you Allen?" she stared into his eyes.

He looked at her blankly. "What do you mean, Lenalee?"

"Your kindness, it's just something you use to cover up all your real emotions, right?" Lenalee asked. "You don't want other people to know how you truly feel, so you pretend to be nice to everyone."

Allen turned away from her sad eyes. He looked up again. The pink and orange sky disappeared, and the colors of the night were arriving.

"That's cruel, Allen-kun." Lenalee said. "Why must you be like this, Allen?" He saw her eyes glistened with tears. "Why must you keep it all to yourself?" she clenched her fists. "Why can't show us your real face?"

Allen kept quiet.

"Can't you tell us how you really feel, Allen?" she contiuned to ask, her voice trembling.

He gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you show your real emotions?"

Still no answer.

She looked at him and tears started to roll down. "AREN'T WE YOUR FRIENDS?!" she screamed.

Allen suddenly looked up and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her into a hug. Lenalee's eyes widened at his action. Allen wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lenalee." Allen finally said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry if you're worried about me."

Lenalee stood still.

"And because you're my friend, I want you to stop worrying about me." Lenalee frozed.

"It's true that I put on a kind face to hide my sad emotions." He started. "But when I'm with you, and the rest of my friends that really care about me...it's all real. I'm most happy when I'm with my friends. I can't help but throw all my depressed feelings away when I'm with them." Allen hugged her tighter. Lenalee's tears froze in place. He continued. "I know this may sound harsh, but if I could, I wish I can get rid of my sad thoughts...leaving only happy thoughts about my friends behind." Lenalee felt him quivering. "The thing that's most important to me now...is my friends. They're all that I have to live for now, they're everything to me."

Lenalee's heart was pounding. It was pounding faster by the second. All these things Allen said to her made her head spin. His voice never sounded so tender. The wind blew a melancholy tune, the sun stopped setting for them.

Slowly, she nodded and put her arms around him too.

"I...understand, Allen-kun. I understand." she said. "It's because we're your friends, we want to care for you. We hold you dearly, Allen."

Allen nodded too, and pulled away from her. "Thanks, Lenalee." He began wiping her tears away. Lenalee shook her head.

"Idiot. You don't have to thank me." she said. "We are friends."

Allen smiled warmly. "No...I mean thank you for being my friend. Thank you."

Lenalee looked into his deep gray eyes. They were shining, like how they always are. "_It is...the real Allen." _she thought. _"The real Allen had always been beside us, he's always been showing us his real emotions."_ she felt tears again and covered her face.

"Don't cry, Lenalee..." Allen comforted.

"Yeah, don't cry Lenalee." They looked up, a voice was heard from behind them. It was Lavi. They looked at him in shock. He smiled back at them.

"Yo!"

"Lavi!" Allen yelled. "It's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversation!"

Lavi laughed. "I didn't hear any conversation." he teased. "All I saw was Prince Allen helping the Princess wiping away her tears."

"Ah...Lavi." Lenalee shook her head "You're mistaken."

Lavi nodded. "It's ok. You two continue your lovebird talk. I'll go on ahead."

"Lavi! You're making no sense at all!" Allen said, frustrated.

"Oh yeah?" Lavi smirked. "Then let go of Lenalee, Prince Allen!" he said and laughed at his own joke.

Allen looked down and realized he was still holding onto Lenalee.

"S-sorry, Lenalee!" he said and took his hand off her back.

Lenalee stepped back "It's fine." she looked down and blushed.

Lavi smiled. "Hurry!" he hollered "We have to get home before it gets dark!"

* * *

"Wahhh~! What a beautiful sunset!" Lavi yelled as he ran down the path.

It was late. The sun was disappearing into the horizon. The sky turned darker. Only a few beams of light lit up the road for them.

Allen smiled and nodded. "It is." he lost himself in the mezmerizing colors.

"It almost makes you want to eat it like candy." Lavi laughed.

Lenalee giggled. "What does that mean, Lavi?"

He stopped walking and turned around. "Doesn't eating candy make you feel happy inside? It's the same with the sunset, whenever you look at it, it just makes you happy." he grinned at her.

Lenalee smiled. "It does...doesn't it?" she said. "Oh?" she looked up above her and pointed. "Stars. There are stars coming out!"

"Already?" Allen looked up and indeed, there were stars scattered all over the deep blue sky. He smiled. "It's beautiful..."

"Hey, hey! Do you know how to pluck a star out from the sky?" Lavi asked as he beamed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lavi. You can't pluck a star out." Allen looked at him.

Lavi smiled. "You don't have to pluck one out literally." He laughed. "Watch this." He held his hand in front of him and covered his eyes with his other hand.

"I see it!" Lavi exclaimed "I see the stars." he smiled. Allen and Lenalee looked at him cluelessly. Then, he clutched his hand together, and he uncovered his eyes. Slowly, he opened his fists.

"See?" Lavi said proudly. "A star."

Allen looked at him nervously. "La-Lavi...are you ok?" he asked timidly.

Lavi laughed. "Stars...they're always so far away, aren't they?" he looked down at his palm. "but you can always imagine them in your head." he grinned broadly.

Lenalee noticed the sad eyes he had again. The smile on his face wasn't genuine.

"Dreams are the same thing. They're so far away yet..." he held his hands up high. "Byebye star!" he yelled. "They're always in your mind." and smiled.

For a moment, Lenalee saw him glancing at her. Their eyes met and a frozen feeling overwhelmed her.

Allen looked confused. "Um...Lavi? Lenalee?" he tapped them on the shoulder. They contiuned to stare at each other.

Lenalee couldn't turn away. Lavi's eyes were filled with mixed emotions. _"The same eyes...The same voice."_ Lenalee thought. _"The same cold and sad eyes...the same painful voice..."_

"Oi, Lavi." Allen whispered in his ear. "I saw a bunch of cute girls down the road."

Lavi suddenly turned his attention to Allen. "REALLY?!" hearts appeared around him. Allen nodded.

"Let's go! Come on!" Lavi ran down the road, sparkling, leaving both of them behind. Lenalee stared into space.

"Lenalee?" Allen waved his hands in front of her. "Lenalee?" he asked. Lenalee blinked and smiled.

"Let's go, Allen-kun." she started walking off and Allen followed behind her. "We have to all reach our dreams."

* * *

Is it me, or does this chapter seem a bit confusing lol. :X

Please comment! ^^~


	6. YuLee

Too lazy to write something up here. lol. Except for the fact I'm really craving for a new chapter of DGM, cause they just left us hanging there in Kanda's most awesome part. T_T Therefore, I'm going to gobble on Kanda by putting him in all the Lenaleex??? scenes in this chapter. Mwahahaha! :3

Enjoy o(｡◕ ◕｡)o

Edit. ok wtf. now dgm manga is serialized in another magazine that comes out every MONTH. which is not a good thing for regular dgm manga fans like us, cause we're soooo used to having it out every week = = excuse me while i go under a rock and cry.

EDIT EDIT: I swear i hate college apps = = so yeah i havent been updating too much. the next chapter wont be on for quite a while. but i will always try my best to please my readers and subscribers ^^ I havent been too updated on dgm lately, i heard their recent chapters SUCKED. Is that true? lol.

* * *

"Hey Kanda." Lenalee looked up from her homework. Kanda, his teacup reaching halfway to his lips, stopped and glared at her.

"What." he asked.

Lenalee, even though she's used to his coldness, frowned lightly and started doodling on her notebook. Kanda noticed her scowl and set his drink down. Again, he sighed and asked; with a more softer tone.

"What is it."

Lenalee began twiddling with her papers. "Do...you have something important to you?" she glanced up quickly then returned her attention to her drawing.

Kanda raised his eyebrow as if she's talking another language. "What?"

She laughed softly and waved her hands in front of her as she shook her head. "Well, I thought everybody must have something important to them." She turned the page to her half finished homework. "Something that they live for..."

Kanda stared at her blankly for a second, and with a sigh, he layed down, using his arms as a pillow. Lenalee continued looking down on her notebook as she waited for an answer.

Lenalee shut her eyes tightly. It was definetly an awkward question, and to top it all off, it was Kanda she was asking.

"It's ok Kanda." She said, with a remorseful voice. "It was just a stupid ques-"

"Be quiet." Kanda muttered.

Lenalee obeyed, then slowly, she smiled. "Sorry Komui made you come over, I know you don't feel comfortable in other places."

"Tch." he turned his back to her. "I wouldn't even bother to come if he didn't make a big scene outside the school. I had no choice but to follow him."

"I'm not sure what he wanted." Lenalee started. "But don't worry, I won't let him do anything weird to you." she smiled with unconfidence.

Kanda twitched. "...That's not what I'm afraid of..." his voice filled with horror.

"It's readyyyyyy~!" Komui came out of the kitchen holding a big pot. A strong scent of onions and staleness filled the house.

Kanda sat up straight. "It's this I'm afraid of." he scrunched his face together at the smell.

Komui's grin shoned. "Hehe!" He set the pot down. "IT'S MY NEWEST CREATION! A ONE OF A KIND DISH!" He lifted up the lid "KOMUI'S POT OF GOLD!" he yelled dramatically. "TA-DAAAAA!"

"W- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Kanda yelled.

"Brother! What did you make?!" Lenalee waved her hands all over furiously to clear out the smoke.

"KOMUI'S POT OF GOLD." He repeated just in case the two didn't hear him.

Kanda bent over to took a look at the so called "creation".

"So? What do you think?" Komui asked and beamed proudly.

Kanda eyes filled with tears. "Ugmph!" He covered his mouth and ran upstairs.

Lenalee too peeked inside the pot, but it took one second before her face went distorted.

"Brother! This is disgusting!" Lenalee complained and put the lid over.

"Eh?! How can my masterpiece be disgusting? Lenalee! You haven't even tasted it!" Komui whined.

Lenalee shook her head "I don't need to taste it." she stood up "I'll go check on Kanda." and ran upstairs.

"Le-Lenaleeeee!" Komui cried after her "Noooooo!" He turned his disappointed eyes to the bubbling pot and walked over.

"Can it really be that bad?" he asked himself. He glanced inside the pot and stared into it. An evil smirk slowly formed. "Ke, ke, ke...I know who I can ask to eat it." and chuckled.

* * *

"Kanda." Lenalee knocked on the bathroom door. "Kanda? Are you ok?" No answer. She continued knocking. "Kan-"

The door flew open and Kanda appeared with a pale face. "I can't believe I came to see Komui make pig shit." He said and wiped his mouth with his hands.

Lenalee smiled timidly, then handed him a towel. "I'm sorry. He always like to try out different things, most of them turn out like this one."

Kanda took the towel. "No wonder you're so thin, you don't get any real food in this house."

Lenalee smiled cheerfully at his comment. "Thank you, Kanda." She said "Thank you for caring about me."

"Tch." Kanda turned away.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Comingggg~!" They heard Komui's voice from downstairs. The door opened. "I'm glad you can make it!" Komui shouted. They heard footsteps coming in.

"Visitors?" Lenalee said. "At this time?"

Kanda frowned, he knew something was going to stir up.

"What is this smell?!" A familiar voice said. "It stinks."

Lenalee knew the voice. "Lavi?" she said and ran to the stairs.

"The idiot rabbit?" Kanda asked as he clenched his fists. "Grr...why is he here?"

"Sensei! What have you been cooking?" Another person asked. Lenalee knew the voice too.

"Allen-kun..."

"Beansprout?!" Kanda exclaimed. "What the hell is Komui doing?" he ran downstairs as if he was hurrying to a fight. Lenalee followed him.

* * *

"Eh? Where's Lenalee?" Lavi asked looking around.

"She's upstairs checking on Kanda." Komui said.

"KANDA?" Lavi and Allen cried together as they looked at each other confusingly.

"YU-CHAN IS HERE?" Lavi gasped.

"WHY--WHY IS KANDA HERE?!" Allen screamed with a dumbfounded face.

"I could ask you the same thing, beansprout." Kanda stomped down the steps with an irritated look on his face.

"Lavi! Allen!" Lenalee peeked out "It is really you!" she said happily.

"Ah! Lenalee!" Lavi waved at her. "I was just looking for you." he smiled.

Lenalee smiled back. Somehow, she felt it was going to be a memorable day. However, that moment was stopped from the familiar arguement.

"Get out." Kanda said with his confident stance and his folded arms.

"I'm sorry, I find no reason to."

"Get out now, beansprout."

"I was merely invited here to have dinner, but if you don't like the idea, you may leave."

"I was here first, beansprout."

"Seem's like you're too SLOW to comprehend that my name is actually ALLEN."

"I don't care what your name is, just get out."

"Now, now...let's be nice." Komui stepped in between them. Lavi agreed and held back Allen. "We're not here to fight, Allen."

Kanda shifted his you-must-die glare from Allen to Komui. "This was your little idea wasn't it." he questioned in a murderous mumble.

"Yes, yes." Komui nodded as he led them into the living room. "Since no one was going to eat my treasure, I bet Allen will." he said with utmost confidence

Lavi looked at him nervously. "So what exactly are we here for then? If we don't have any real dinner?" they walked into the room.

Lenalee was pushing Kanda to walk along. "I'll go make dinner then." she sat him down.

Lavi turned around and beamed. "Yeah! Now if Lenalee cooks, I'm fine with staying here to eat." he took a seat and comfortably made himself at home.

Allen nodded "Thank you, Lenalee." he smiled at her.

Lenalee looked away from him, her heart started to thump again, her face turning red and that warm feeling possessed her body. She quickly turned around and started to walk away. "Well I'm going to buy the ingredients first."

Komui frowned disapprovingly. "Lenalee! Brother will come with you! Wait for me!" he stood up.

"No need to brother!" Lenalee hollered from the door. "I'll be back soon!" and they heard the door shut.

* * *

"Twenty-one dollars and fifty cents please."

Lenalee nodded as she dug her hand into her coat pocket. Empty.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. She looked in her other pocket. Nothing. She felt her back pockets, nothing but dust.

"This...can't be happening..." she started to panic. The cashier looked frustrated.

"Miss...there's alot of people in line."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Lenalee looked again in all her pockets. "I- I forgot to bring my money."

"Miss, I'm afraid I can't..." the cashiers voice gradually faded and she stared past her. Lenalee, still oblivious to this, was searching frantically all over for her missing wallet.

"Where could I have put it." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"You idiot." Kanda stood there with his annoyed face, clutching onto her wallet.

Lenalee blinked cluelessly. "Kanda?!"

Kanda frowned. "Just take it and pay already."

Still in a state of shock, Lenalee took the wallet and set down the exact amount of change.

The cashier, her eyes glued onto Kanda, took the money carelessly and began bagging the groceries. Kanda glanced from time to time at her and finally walked away.

"I'll wait for you outside." he said.

Lenalee smiled brightly and nodded. "Ok!"

"Thank you very much, have a nice day." the dazed worker commented, her eyes on Kanda until the last moment he left the store.

Lenalee held onto a bag on each hand, but her hands were already full from grabbing onto those, she couldn't get the rest.

"Hey miss." The cashier said as she set the other bags down for Lenalee. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Lenalee flustered, her face turned red again. "N-no! Of course not! He's just a friend!"

The cashier laughed. "Well he certainly is a pretty boy." She winked. "And you guys look good together."

Lenalee smiled a little. "Thank you for your compliment." she grabbed all her bags in one go. "have a nice day." and bowed politely before leaving.

* * *

Lenalee ran out and looked around for Kanda, but he was nowhere to be found. She let out a breath and giggled softly to herself.

"And I really thought Kanda wouldn't really wait for me." she sighed and took a step forward, but the bags were so heavy for her she lost balance and tripped.

_**BOOM!**_

"Ow..ow..." Lenalee stood up and noticed her knees scratched, the same exact place where she hurt it a few days ago. She looked around her, food was scattered all over the floor. She sighed again out of sympathy and began limping her way to the bags to put back the ruined vegetables in.

"How clumsy of me." Lenalee scolded herself and bended down, her knee screaming pain. "Ow..ouch." she flinched. "I can't do anything by myself can I?" her voice choking as she spoke. "Why do I keep on relying on others?" the dry concrete was soon soaked with teardrops. She stopped packing and clenched onto the bag, sobbing softly.

After a moment, she heard paper rustling, and a faint mumble. Someone was there. She opened her eyes and lifted her head.

To her suprise, Kanda was once again in front of her, kneeling down and collecting the groceries. He saw her looking at him and began yelling.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kanda screamed at her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Lenalee blinked her tears away. She made sure it wasn't an illusion, then smiled.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HURRY UP AND -"

Lenalee started to tremble, then she began to sob.

Kanda paused and stood up. He walked over to her. "Oi, what's wrong." he asked and nudged.

Lenalee couldn't stop crying, she wasn't crying about anything else, she was crying because she was glad. She was glad that Kanda was there, she was glad he came back for her.

"I- I'm glad you came back, Kanda." Lenalee's sob began to stop. "I thought you left me."

Kanda looked at her as if he's trying to put together a puzzle. "I told you I would be waiting for you outside." he took all the bags and sat it in his bike basket. "I just went to get the bike, besides, I was only gone for a few minutes."

Lenalee couldn't stand up from the embarassment. "I'm sorry, I acted so immaturely."

Kanda kicked off the brake and hopped onto the seat. "Whatever." he commented. Lenalee didn't move.

He started to get mad and finally gave in. "It's ok, alright? Now get on."

She stood up and slowly walked over. She climbed onto the seat and held tightly onto the edges.

Kanda looked at her "Don't blame me if you fall." he said in a sarcastic tone and started to pedal.

Lenalee held onto the edges tighter. But the rocky ground didn't let her, finally she gave up and put her arms around Kanda's waist.

Kanda turned around for a millisecond and smiled triumphantly.

The ride back home was long and dreary, it felt like forever to Lenalee. Even though they don't usually talk alot, the silence between them now seems so much more awkward than usual.

"Thank you, Kanda." she began in a small voice.

"You said that too much today." Kanda replied cooly.

Lenalee hung her head down. "I know..." she felt pitiful. "I don't know what else to say to you...other than thank you. Because that's all you done for me today, everything you've done was helpful, I can't find any more words..."

Kanda stayed quiet.

_I know he's mad at me, what am I going to do? _Lenalee couldn't stop thinking about that. _He doesn't even want to talk anymore._ She didn't make a sound until Kanda spoke up.

"Who was it that told me that we can never be even?"

Lenalee looked up.

"We've never been even, ever since we knew each other." he looked back to meet her eyes. "That's why we're friends."

Lenalee thought she saw a smile, a real smile coming from Kanda. But it doesn't matter, because what he said was even_ better _than a smile.

"I won't depend on anybody else next time, Kanda. I'll only be counting on myself." Lenalee said with a determined tone.

Kanda kept quiet again. Lenalee rested on him.

"That question you asked me earlier, something that's important to me..." Kanda started. Lenalee perked up. He continued. "It's not something, but it's rather-" he paused to gather up his thoughts into words.

"Rather?" Lenalee continued for him.

"Rather..." Kanda began "_someone_ important." he mumbled under his breath.

Lenalee looked puzzled. "What did you say, I didn't hear that clearly." she said

"Forget it, nevermind." Kanda turned away from her. Lenalee noticed his grip tightened on the bike. She stretched her neck out to take a glimpse of Kanda's flustered face, and smiled. She rested on him again. It was a question he didn't want to answer, and Lenalee knew it. But one day, he was going to tell her, she knew it.

* * *

Sorry to all LavixLenalee or AllenxLenalee. But this is a shrine of KandaxLenalee. Go ahead! Jump on the ship my fellow worshippers!

Allen is still my one and only bishie, but all this mystery surrounding Kanda is making me like him more and more...ttebayo!


End file.
